The story that should have stayed lost
by InuGurl107
Summary: I recently moved and found the notebook that held my very first fan fiction. I wrote it in middle school. I am now in my third year of college. Join me on this tragic failure, shall you? I typed it exactly as it was originally written. Rated M for badly written kinks. I am so sorry.


**Krystal's very first ever try at fan fiction! Starring Inuyasha! Here we have the first three stories I wrote down. I must warn you that it's really bad. So these are like, incredibly, painfully bad. But when I found and reread them, I died laughing, and I'd like to share that experience (namely Jess) with you all. Please enjoy!**

**Caution: These stories were retyped exactly as I found them in the notebook. Spelling and grammatical errors and all.**

-lemon-

A miko's tear

"Inuyasha!" Kagoma screamed as Naraku tried to put his hand over her mouth. "I'm coming Kagome." Inuyasha ran so fast trying to get to the pleading Kagome. Naraku kidnapped Kagome but couldn't get far for Kagome would keep Screaming. "Impudent winch. Stop pleading." wispered Naraku in Kagome's ear. Naraku jumped out of the way just as Inuyasha went to grab Kagome. "You fool, don't you see this is what happens when your not paying attention to your loved one?" said Naraku smiling.

_Flash back_

"Wind Scare!" yelled Inuyasha. a huge burst of wight light flew out of the tetsiega at Naraku. "Naraku, this is the time you die." yelled sango.

**That was it for the first story. Terrible, right? Are you shivering with suppressed laughter because everyone in your house is asleep? Yes. I understand. Better get a pillow to scream into, though. With this next one, you won't be able to hold it in.**

* * *

Stealing a miko's heart

"Kagome, you know I love you. Why would you ever think I would betray you?" Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms. "Im so sorry...Inuya-". Kagoma was cut off by Inuyasha's voice. "Don't talk Kagome. It hurts you, too much." Inuyasha could smell the tears rushing down Kagome's face." Naraku you bastard, how could you do this to Kagome?" thought Inuyasha. He knew Kagome had only a short time left to live. Inuyasha knew what he had to do if Kagome were to live. He pick up Kagome in his arms gently. Then Inuyasha ran.

_Flash back_

"Here you go. I brought you some banages, tylenol, and some other stuff." Kagome set a bag down with medical supplies in it. "Thanks Kagome," said Songo. "If we are planning on fighting Naraku tomarrow, we need all of the supplies possible." "Kagome, are you sure you want to fight Naraku as well?" asked Miroku. "yes. I will help fight to the death." replied kagome. Then smiled sweetly. "Kagome, Songo, Miroku, he's here! Naraku has come early!" yelled Shippo from a distance. "What, he's come early?" asked kagome disdraught. Naraku was planning on slipping through around Inuyasha's back to get thier Jerel shards. a week ago, Koga came and told them because kagura told him. So koga told Kagome. Kagome got her Bow and arrows while Songo put on her Hiraikotsu. Everybody ran outside to see Inuyasha's windscare heading right tward them. kirara grabbed Songo Miroku and Shippo who had just caught up to them. Inuyasha quickly grabbed kagome before the wind scare destroyed the small hut they were in. "Damn, I forgot he has a barrier. Oh well. I'll just use the Red Tetsuiga and destroy it". Inuyasha put Kagome down. When the smoke cleared, he could see Naraku standing in his baboon skin about twenty feet away. "Time to die, Naraku kagome shot an arrow that quickly turned to a sacred arrow. It easily peirced through his body. "No way, that was too easy." thought Kagome. "Naraku couldn't have been destroyed". "Kagome... Im going to look over there to see if Naraku is dead. Kirara will stay with you." said Inuyasha as he ran the way the arrow was shot. Songo, Miroku and Shippo also ran with Inuyasha. "Grrrr!" growled Kirara. Fire surrounded her and she became in her small form. She plopped over on her side and fainted. "Kirara? are you okay?" kagome was walking over to kirara just as she saw Naraku appear before her. "Kagome, come with me and leave Inuyasha's heart behind" told Naraku. "Never! Leave me alone! Help me, Inuyasha! Help!" Screamed kagome. Naraku grabbed kagome's wrist as she was raising her arrow tward him. Inuyasha looked back at kagome seeing Naraku. "Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. He started to wave the tetsuiga for the wind scare but stoped himself for he heared he would kill Kagome in the process. "Damn"! Inuyasha put back the Tetsuiga in it's sheeth. Inuyasha started to run to Kagome's aid. When he got close enough to where he knew he would only hit Naraku, Inuyasha showed his claws and yelled "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" White streaks of light Rushed out of his claws and hit Naraku. "you can't hurt me now, Inuyasha." All of the wounds on Naraku's body was starting to heal withen Seconds he had no marks or scratches at all. By now, Naraku has his arms around Kagome's arms and legs. He picked her up and a deep, strong miasma surrounded them. Kagome tried kcoveringher mouth but Naraku tightened his grip on her. She fainted. "Naraku you bastard! Give back Kagme! yelled Inuyasha. His friends walking up behind him. "K-kagome!" screamed Shippo. Miasma started to Reach Inuyasha and the others. Inuyasha jumped back accedently knocking back everyone else. They all fell down to notice that the miasma was surrounding them. Inuyasha tried his hardest not to breath it in. He couldn't help it. Now do you see what happens when you leave your loved one, Inuyasha?!" asked Naraku. Inuyasha fought his hardest not to faint. But then...Everything went black. Kagomeawoke in a hut very similer to Kaede. She was in a white and red kimono. She tried to remember what heppened last but all she could remember was... Naraku. Kagome stood up but then quikly fell forward. Naraku ran and caught her. "Be careful, or you might get hurt." said Naraku. "W-what do you wantwith me?" asked Kagome. Hesitating. "I want you, Kagome. I want you." Kagome was revolted. She pushed herself away from Naraku's grasp. Kagome ran for thedoor trying not to fall. Naraku jumped in front of her grasping her once again. "Once my lips touch your, your hatred of Kikyo will spread through your heart, thus your heart will be mine." whispered Naraku to Kagome. She was terrifide. "Oh no. I will forget Inuyasha and the others. Naraku will steal my heart." thought Kagome. Naraku pushed Kagome's head near his, his lips touched hers. She could feel very dark aura surrounding her heart racing throughout her body. Her eyes turned red all over. She had visions when she saw Kikyo and Inuyasha together. That's all Kagome could think about. She felt only hatred tward Inuyasha for saying he loved Kikyo. "Kagome, Inuyasha loves Kikyo. He does not love you. To him. You are only a Jewel finder. feel hatred tward Inuyasha for betraying you. Kagome give me your heart." said Naraku lifting his lips from hers. Kagome could only feel hatred spreading through her. She couldn't think of any of her friends. Worst, she couldn't think Inuyasha. But then the deep dark aura inside of her slowly began todisapeer Naraku looked into Kagome's eyes. They were turning back thier Origanal color. "No"! thought Naraku. "The aura iswearing off. The love for Inuyasha is much more powerful. Fine. I'll use a sacred jewel shard." Naraku took three jewel shards outs of his kimiono. He placed one on her forehead. But decided to use three. He placed the others on her forhead as well. The dark jewel shards seeped through Kagome's for**e**head. Her eyes once again turned red. Kagome thought "Inuyasha doesn't love me. He only loves Kikyo. To him, I am just a jewel finder. I am nothing to him. Naraku smiled knowing just what she is thinking. Once again. Naraku kissed Kagome.

Inuyash awoke in the grass where he last fought Naraku. "Ugh. W-What happened?" Inuyasha looked around. Somehow. everyone was layed out in the grass. Strait. He saw Kirara come over to him in her small form. "I guess you laid us all out. Right Kilala?" Kirara nodded. Inuyasha stood up trying to remember what happened. He looked around for Kagome but she wasn't there. Thats when Inuyasha rememberd the Naraku took her. Inuyasha just stood there, the fact that Naraku having Kagome really scared him. Inuyasha turned around for he saw Kirara tranceforming. When she was in her bigger form, she scooped Inuyasha on her back and left. Songo started to wake up and did Miroku now no demons could hurt them. Inuyasha wasn't as worried. About an hour of flying, Kirara and Inuyasha found a mansion. Inuyasha looked down and saw Naraku holding a rope tha led inside. Then

**Oh my god that was so, so painful to actually type out. How bloody old was I? How was it possible I thought "toward" was spelled as "tward"? That sounds like an insult! Oh god. One more. Hang on to your soda-pop. **

**Disclaimer: I was in no way racist. I thought Kilala's name was spelled like that i am so sorry dear god**

**Caution: This last story contains really terribly written rape. If you can call it that.**

* * *

an unforgettable night

Chapter 1: Inuyasha's unknown mistak

Kagome began to feel water running all over her. She looked up and saw it started to rain. She looked down again and stood up to go get her ripped cloths But she quickly fell down again.

_Flash back_

Inuyasha and kagome were battling a demon by them selfs. Miroku, songo, and Shippo were at the village resting from the last battle. The Tetseiga was knocked out of Inuyasha's hands and kagome could see his eyes turning a dark red color. "Kagome... run. Get out of here." Kagome started to run but quickly turn back to see the demon be destroyed. kagome saw Inuyasha land on the ground. He stood up. kagome thought Inuyasha was back to normal for he looked like was walking to the she ran over to him. Inuyasha turned around. His eyes were still dark red. Kagome tried to turn around but Inuyasha grabbed her by the wrist. She looked at him terrified. He was smiling He pushed her down and started to rip her clothes off. Kagome started to scream but no one could hear her. She tried to move but Inuyasha pinned her to the ground. When all of her clothes were off Inuyasha took his off. He was still on top of kagome who still couldn't move. She started crying but Inuyasha didn't notice. as she lay there she could feel him Inside of her. After about three hours of this. Inuyasha got from Kagome who was now covered in blood. everytime Inuyasha got from atop of her, Kagome would start to run. He would run after her and run his claws on her causing her to bleed. He would pin her back on the grouhd and rape her again. Inuyasha got up and started to put his cloths on. When kagome knew he was done, she ran. She grabbed her uniform and ran.

_end of flashback_

By now, it was pooring rain. Kagome was completly soaked. She got up in another attempt to get dressed. Once again she fell down but fainted.

chapter 2: The Secret

Kagome awoke still naked in Songo's arms riding Kirara. Kagome sat up thinking of Inuyasha and of what happend last night. She quickly coverd herself withher arms and looked around. "Songo?...what happened?" "I found you in the poaring rain last night. Well, more this morning."

"you did?"

"yes. What happened to you? I found you covered in blood unconsiouse on the ground in a forest near the demon you and Inuyasha fought". Kagome couldn't hold back the tears. She started to cry. Songo took Kagome in her arms. "you can tell me. I promise I won't menchion it to anyone." Kagome hugged Songo and told her everything. about an hour of flying, Kirara landed at the bone eaters well. "kagome, I'm so sorry he did that to you." Kagome was still naked. Kirara turned around smelling the scent of Inuyasha. "Oh no. Here hecomes! Hurry kagome!" Kagome was about to jump through the well but Inuyasha apeared first. Kirara quickly pushed Kagome behind a tree. "Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" asked Songo. "I saw you flying with Kagome. Where is she?" "I'm not telling". "Fine". Inuyasha behind the tree Kagome was behind. "Eeek." screamed Kagome. "W-why are you naked stupid?" asked Inuyasha. She covered herself with her hands and went to jump through the well. Just before Inuyasha could grab her. Kirara ran in front of him. Songo took off the top part of her kimono and gave it to Kagome. Then she jumped down the well.

chapter 3: what Happened?

After a week, Kagome finaly returned. This time, Inuyasha was behind a tree near the well. Songo was practicing the Heiricotsu while waiting for Kagome. Songo herd Kagome climbing out of the well. "Are you okay?" asked Songo. "yeah." Replied Kagome. Though, I'v had nightmares about what Inuyasha did when he turned full demon." Neither Songo nor Kagome knew that Inuyasha could hear everything they say.

"I kept Inuyasha from going to your era."

"Thanks. How can I face him without "...

"what.?"

"W-without crying".?

Inuyasha jumped to the well from behind the tree. He jumped in front of Kagome. and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Kagome, when I turned full demon that one night, what happened? What did I do to you?" Kagome looked away trying to hold back the tears. He could tell he did somthing awful if she didn't even want to look at him. Inuyasha picked Kagome up and ran. Songo didn't follow. It was Kagome's choice to tell. So she respected that. Inuyasha ran into an open field of flowers. Inuyasha carfully set Kagome down. She was still not looking at him. Inuy

**I am so sorry for the people that actually read this. This was when my teenage hormones came into play. I was like.. thirteen or fourteen. DON'T BLAME ME!**

when Inuyasha rememberd the Naraku took her. Inuyasha just stood there, the fact that Naraku having Kagome really scared him. Inuyasha turned around for he saw Kirara tranceforming. When she was in her bigger form, she scooped Inuyasha on her back and left. Songo started to wake up and did Miroku now no demons could hurt them. Inuyasha wasn't as worried. About an hour of flying, Kirara and Inuyasha found a mansion. Inuyasha looked down and saw Naraku holding a rope tha led inside. Then


End file.
